


I need

by thesongofdarkness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Rubicon, F/F, One Shot, POV Clarke Griffin, Post-Episode: s02e16 Blood Must Have Blood Part II, Season/Series 02, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by episode 12 season 2 "Rubicon" and episode 16 "Blood must have blood part II".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need

I need you to cover my eyes so I won't see them.  
I need you to cover my ears so I won't hear them.  
I need you to hold my hand so I won't run toward them.  
I need you to hold me tight so I won't go away.  
I need you to kiss me hard so I'll forget.  
I need you to capture me in your arms so I won't disappear.  
I need you to be my anchor so I won't drift away.  
I need you to lead me so I won't stay here forever.  
I need you to kiss me so I won't scream.  
I need you to make me forget all the terrible things we've done.  
I need you to love me so I'll love myself.  
I need you to take care of me so I'll understand.  
I need you to sing to me so I'll forget all the things we said.  
I need you to pretend, just for a little while, that we didn't kill them.  
I need you to lie to me and say that we couldn't have saved them.  
I need you to hold me so I won't break.  
I need you to slap me and bring me back from my thoughts.  
I need you to be strong so I won't have to.  
I need you to keep my secret so I can move on.  
I need you to share my burden so I won't crumble.  
I need you to make the decision so I won't have to.  
I need you to make the first move so it doesn't kill me.  
I need you to believe so I can continue.  
I need you to need me so you won't go away.  
I need you to want me so my heart can survive.  
I need you to have faith in me so I can face another day.  
I need you to take my hand and never let go.  
I need you to kiss me hard and whisper me promises.  
I need you to turn back the time so we can undo all the things we've done.  
I need you to love me in every single way.  
I need you to protect me from myself.  
I need you to be here.   
I need you.


End file.
